Indescribable Want
by SunsetRika
Summary: It never rains in Magnolia. But when it rains it rains! During the midst of it all, late at night, those awake will have wants. Wouldn't everyone prefer to be in a deep slumber to purely just past the time until the rain subsides. Rated T for mild sexual themes.


**Indescribable Want**

This had rarely happened to him. Letting out another soft groan, Natsu once again shifted his position, rolling on to his other side. Usually the minute his body made contact with the soft, snug bed its over-whelming comfort would steadily lull him to sleep in no time. It was no exaggeration; it was the best bed he had ever been in. Although he did sleep in a hammock but he had slept at various inns and hotels while on missions and he still hadn't found a bed to compete with the mass of covers he was buried in now.

It was just one of those nights where you couldn't get to sleep no matter how much you wanted. Despite it being 2.47am, according to the alarm sitting on the windowsill, he wasn't all that tired. Letting out another sigh the dragon slayer turned onto his stomach so now his face was buried in the pillows.

His sleeping habits were screwed when he took night missions, but if it was good pay he didn't mind a few restless nights. Like right now he was simply just bored! He could just get up, jump out the window and burn off the remaining energy he had. Unfortunately a rain storm had hit Magnolia that night and the rain was coming down in buckets, hammering hard against the roof. Hey, maybe that's why he couldn't sleep!

"Damn it, Natsu if you're going to keep groaning and shuffling then move on to the couch!" Natsu turned to his left where the annoyed sounding voice was under the covers next to him. He rolled his eyes. Sure, you wake up from his moving and _not_ from the sound of the rain outside which was actually making quite a racket!

"Uh sorry Lucy," He draped an arm around her slender waist moving closer to her, not wanting to get up. She made a small 'eh' sound before quickly slipping into a sleepy state once again. What Natsu wouldn't give just fall asleep as quickly as that!

He was glad she had gotten back to sleep. Sure, he loved teasing her and getting her annoyed but he _knew _that when she was tired it was best to just leave her be. Even Happy agreed to just let sleeping Lucy's lie!

What? Oh yeah, so Natsu and Lucy are going out. Come on, Natsu himself didn't really see the big fuss about it. Quite a few in the Guild said they had seen it coming. I mean they were partners on the same team who did everything together and not just work. Nothing had changed between them; it wasn't even that awkward at first. It had felt very natural to them yet there was still that element of excitement that came with being in a relationship.

They still worked together and hung out, alone and with other Guild mates. Only difference was they made-out... a lot. And had sex... a lot!

"Natsu," Lucy whined as the dragon slayer had once again started shuffling next to her, "What the hell is up with you." She turned facing him, her eyes groggy and a frown on her natural pale face.

"Ah, sorry I'm just bored," he answered while running his finger trough his hair. "What," he didn't blame her it was an odd answer. "If you too awake then go do something," She was too tired to think of better suggestions and she frankly didn't care at the moment.

"Huh?" Lucy was weird. Natsu didn't just call her that to piss her off; he was speaking his honest opinion. He wasn't complaining, Lucy wouldn't be Lucy if she didn't act odd from time to time. Personally he thought it was cute. Suddenly a though entered his mind and he moved close to the woman next to him, placing a hand on her hip and his mouth to her ear.

"How 'bout we go at it?" he whispered in a low seductive manner, taking the chance to gently kiss her neck. However his pride was crushed when she let out a small laugh. Ouch, that hurt! But that didn't stop him from suckling on her skin where her neck met her shoulder.

A firm punch to the stomach did stop him though! He drew back from his actions to clench his stomach, when she spoke, "Le' me go to sleep, Natsuuu," She really was tired, burying herself deeper into the soft blue covers. At that moment he had decided to get up and leave her in peace and he headed toward the kitchen. "Okay, I'm moving now."

Natsu was far off from what Lucy thought her 'most perfect boyfriend' would be. When she first met him she would've laughed thinking 'no way in hell'. Natsu was loud, reckless, dense, and had a fetish of constantly annoying her and took satisfaction when she irritated or embarrassed. But he did care for her _so _much. He had said it once rather embarrassingly with a face the colour of his hair.

Yes, the one thing that can get the fierce dragon slayer flustered was to get him to admit his _romantic_ feelings toward the one he loved or to give her 'mushy' compliments as he calls it. That doesn't mean he never compliments her; he does but it's usually rather _explicit_ and an attempt to lure her to sleep with him. Natsu was far from being one of those romantic types. Unlike the other lady killers at the Guild or the womanizers in Blue Pegasus he couldn't come up with cheesy pick up lines or passionately compliment her exquisite beauty. He rolled his eyes at the idea of him being like that and so did Lucy.

Actually Lucy rolled her eyes at all of that stuff now, especially in the romance novels she now used to read. Because truthfully Natsu's toothy grin would seduce her just like that.

Not having much of an appetite, Natsu emerged with only a glass of water and took a place on the couch that was in her room and just stared over and the sleeping bundle in the bed. Yeah, he loved her to bits!

A sigh was heard from her side of the room and she turned to face Natsu who was sitting crossed legged on the couch. A small grin came to his lips, "Can't sleep?" Lucy let out another loud sigh and turned over so her face was in the pillow which she mumbled into. Natsu couldn't help but laugh as she looked so pitiful and walked over to the bed settling in beside her.

She looked up to face him, looking more alert and her disapproving frown was replaced with a small smile. "This is your fault." Natsu let out a huff as he said, "So you're telling me you could sleep through that racket," he indicated toward the window, "but when I make the slightest of noise you suddenly wake up and blame me!" He watched her giggle at his slight outburst.

"Well I can't blame the rain," she made small circles with her finger on his bare chest her head looking down. Damn it, Natsu thought she was cute. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Come here, you," placing his lips and her and starting to kiss her firmly.

Wanting her to get a _certain_ idea into her head he deepened the kiss by grazing his tongue over her teeth and the roof of her mouth, playing with her own tongue. He moved his body so he was hovering over her one arm beside her head supporting him and the other already under her night t-shirt caressing her side occasionally brushing against her breast to tease her.

Hearing her moan into the kiss was music to his ears and he proceeded to hook her right leg around his hip. That action awarded him a kick in the thigh as she pulled out of the kiss and pushed him off her. Yeah, she was determined not to do that tonight, much to Natsu own dismay. Natsu saw her as a big tease, while she just wanted to show Natsu he can't have everything he wants all the time.

Before they had started going out officially Natsu did sleep over; something Lucy didn't really approve of but just got used to over time. But Happy had stayed over too so it wasn't all that suspicious. It wasn't anything to hide, a few from the Guild like Gray, Levy, Mira and even Erza didn't see anything by it. It was the older one's like Macao and Wakaba who boldly praised Natsu.

When they had started going out their little sleep over's no longer sounded so innocent. Erza had felt the need to talk to Lucy about _certain _things regarding Natsu while Natsu himself just got praised even more by the Guilds men. She was only nineteen so it was then Lucy had tried to get Natsu not to sleep over as it was giving off the wrong impression, especially since Happy had decided to give them more alone time (he had said while rolling his tongue). Lucy was embarrassed while Natsu didn't care.

It was only three weeks of going out until they had sex for the first time. Natsu didn't know until he first went out with Lucy but he had raging hormones. It was nearly instinctual. Lucy hates to admit it but he is _hot_ when he acts on instinct. Probably a trait he got from being part dragon. But when they did it once they did it all too frequently.

Lucy tries to stop him most of the time, which irritates Natsu a lot. Damn Lucy and her morals!

"Luuucy," Natsu whined, "Come on, it's been forever since the last time." She just tucked in next to him her head buried in his chest as she said, "Can't you just hold me tonight, oh and it has _not_ been that long, so quit the complaining, Natsu."

Natsu groaned in annoyance but wrapped his arm around her waist and shifted downwards so he could tuck his head under her chin. He inhaled softly through his nose enjoying her sent, while he started to softly suck on her collar bone again.

Natsu had some sort of fetish for kissing her neck. Her scent was most evident around her throat and so he enjoyed kissing, biting and just being buried in her sweet aroma. And Lucy always let him.

Lucy sighed in contentment and laced her fingers with his hand which was now on her thigh. Grazing his slightly longer canines across her neck he brought their intertwined hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on each one of her fingers before returning to her neck. Lucy couldn't help but seem surprised – that was an awful sweet gesture for Natsu.

Sure, you wouldn't describe Natsu as tender but Lucy still fell for any of the little things Natsu did to her. Outside the bedroom their relationship was very casual and comfortable. Neither of them were a fan of PDA. In the Guild they would sit next to each other and Natsu would have an arm around her waist. If one of them was leaving they would part with a casual kiss on the cheek. They wouldn't start shoving their tongues down their throats like some couples in the Guild. On a wild night where everyone was having the banter and drinking they would sneak off into an empty hall and make-out simply wanting to keep private.

When they were out just walking Natsu would usually have an arm slung around her shoulder and it's only when they are with Happy, they would lean against each other on the couch.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu so there was now distance between them and she was looking at him with and smile. "Lucy you really need to stop pulling away like that, especially when I'm enjoying myself," Natsu pouted. But Lucy ignored him and continued to say, "Tell me that you love me."

Whoa...

Wait...

"Wha..?" Her statement made him blush, "You're really weird, ya know... you just don't ask someone t..to tell you something like that, right?" Yes, if it one thing that would get Natsu to shudder its admitting feelings like that right out. He can talk her into having sex without a blush appearing but when it came to _feelings..._ugh!

"Come on, just say it," she looked at him with pleading eyes now.

Natsu himself averted his gaze from her eyes, "You already know how I feel, why do I have to say it when you ask? Aren't you, like, supposed to say it first or something?"

"I don't see the bid deal; just tell me how you feel."

"If it's not a big deal why do I have to say it?" _Come on, Luce don't tease me like this._

She's getting a bit irritated now, "Just say it Natsu; three words." Natsu sighed but he couldn't help the small smile appearing on his lips. He is one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have her in his life. He was about to move his lips when she interrupted, "Look into my eyes when you say it."

So he did. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked directly into her brown eyes and said, "I love you, Luce." Those few words created a wide smile across Lucy's face.

"I love you too." She was really and truly happy and she pressed her lips to his in a short kiss.

Natsu felt the same happiness but when Lucy pulled back and saw the bright blush that covered his cheeks she couldn't help but laugh. Natsu now even more embarrassed suddenly said with a pink face, "God, you are weird Lucy, getting so excited over something you've heard before!"

Lucy contained her giggles and said, "Well it's always nice to hear it, and it's nice to see you get embarrassed," she poked his cheek and Natsu groaned.

Another important aspect of their relationship was to always try get one another annoyed or embarrassed just like they did before dating; nothing had changed in that department.

"Well okay then, I gave you what you wanted now you give me what I want," he didn't give her time to answer as he already threw the covers off them both and straddled her hips, leaning over her while licking his lips. Oh yeah, Lucy thought he was hot!

"Natsu, this is why I don't like you staying over, I _never_ get a peaceful night's sleep," he ignored her, lips already on her neck and his hand underneath her t-shirt ready to unclip her bra, " and you always leave poor Happy alone at your house," she continued try to make him stop. But in all honesty she wanted him to _keep going_.

"Lucy," he said his voice low and husky, "Happy doesn't mind," at this point her bra was unhooked, "besides it's always nice to see you get embarrassed." _Damn it, Natsu!_

Her face was flushed; she was always timid yet so eager when in bed with him but he knew exactly what to say to send her over the edge. But she's pretty sure he _knows_ that already.

"Most people would be asleep by now," her voice was low, and her eyes were averted to the side while a bright red blush formed across her cheeks. Natsu couldn't help but think she was _pretty damn sexy _even when she acted this shy. To be this shy and sexy should be a crime in Natsu's mind.

Natsu looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, "But Luce, no one can sleep with that rain."

They must have really been oblivious to everything but each other right now to not have noticed the rain had stopped.


End file.
